FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 28
Phoenixkit attempted to charge out of the nursery at the intruder, only to be stopped by his mother.Silverstar 19:31, May 30, 2015 (UTC) (No lag :DDDDDD) "Just to meet you all," Willowstar sighed. "Maybe we can arrange meetings evey moon so that our Clans can be at peace and meet each other." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 19:39, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade padded away, his thoughts drifting to this "other Clan". Where there cats there like him, who had no love interests? So, maybe he wasn't weird...Silverstar 19:42, May 30, 2015 (UTC) (Lol) Birchstar flattenend his ears and held an unsteady gaze towards the leader. "Perhaps.." Flamestar22 19:44, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixkit struggled out of Cardinalblaze's grasp, and made his way to his father. "Daddy?" The blood-colored tomkit asked with an incline of his head. "When will I be a warrior? Can I be leader, like you?"Silverstar 19:45, May 30, 2015 (UTC) (That's so adorable) "Your time will come soon," The tabby-leader meowed, lifiting his head to focus his gaze on Willowstar. Flamestar22 19:57, May 30, 2015 (UTC) The leader's son brightened. "S-So I will be leader one day?" Phoenoxkit gasped, his eyes shining.Silverstar 19:59, May 30, 2015 (UTC) "It's not up to me," Birchstar responded, smiling at Phoenixkit. "It's up to you to find your destiny, not me." Flamestar22 20:38, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixkit puffed his chest out proudly. "I'll be up on High Rock one day daddy, just you wait, I know it's my destiney!" The tomkit went on, while Frostleaf approached Birchstar, gently poking him in the side before hissing into his ear quietly, "it is not his destiny, his path is ragged and filled with envy. Do not let him touch High Rock, there's a storm coming, not a phoenix!"Silverstar 20:52, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar smiled at his son, then looked up back at Willowstar. Before able to do so, he looked up at Frostleaf. "What is that supposed to mean? He's only a kit! How can he cause so much destruction when nothing has been done?" Flamestar22 21:15, May 30, 2015 (UTC) "Desire, misunderstanding, and envy...Both you and Hiddenshade know who is the rightful future leader." With those final words, Frostleaf left.Silverstar 21:17, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar flattenend his ears, clueless of what she was saying. Had what he said to his newborn son a lie? Was he not ''destined for greatness? Flamestar22 21:20, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade noticed his leader was confused, so the handsome black smoke tabby tom approached him. "Sir? Did Frostleaf hit you with that whole 'a storm is coming' prophecy as well?"'Silverstar' 21:21, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar kept his ears flattenend and gave his deputy a curt nod as well. "I am unsure of what it means, but that's all she said." He then thought about Shadowpelt and clenched his teeth. ''No.. Phoenixkit will never be like him!! Flamestar22 21:24, May 30, 2015 (UTC) "...I don't think Frostleaf's told us about all of it just yet." The deputy responded with a sigh, shaking his head slowly.Silverstar 21:31, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar lifted his head to the sky and let out a calm, heavy, breath. "You think there's more?" Flamestar22 21:33, May 30, 2015 (UTC) (Slow down, I won't be on tonight...) "Ahem," Willowstar cleared her thoat. Do they not see this as disrespectful? Birchstar is treating me like I'm invisible! An annoyed look appeared in her eyes. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:40, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar turned around to face Willowstar, his gaze twitching back to his deputy. "What more is there to say? You've come here to meet us, and you have." Flamestar22 21:41, May 30, 2015 (UTC) (oh wow haven't been on recently due to lack of wifi) Bluepaw narrowed his eyes. That scent... where had he smelt it before...? -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:37, May 30, 2015 (UTC) (Srry everyone. I cant change my sig without it taking like an hour right now. Untill I can change it, ill just do this) ~Racer (It's fine.) Birchstar waited for Willowstar to reply, his eyes narrowed. Meanwhile, Redfur walked past Marina. "How are you feeling?" Flamestar22 18:46, May 31, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry guys, responses from my character to your actions…) "For StarClan's sake, I just wanted to talk about arranging a meeting with both of the Clans!" Willowstar shook her head. "In case you and your deputy have not noticed, there's another leader here. I'm seeing this as quite disrespectful. If you all don't see this as important, then maybe I should just leave!" Her body shook with anger and her typically calm brown eyes were hard with annoyance. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 19:27, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar's eyes darkenend, his serious gaze turning towards his deputy. "There's no need for a meeting. There's nothing more to discuss." With that, he flicked his tail, nodding to the leader respectfully. Flamestar22 19:40, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Suddenly, Bluepaw remembered. Aha! That was when those cats brought back Flamepaw! Silverpaw, on the other paw, strolled around boredly, not really interested in the ScorchClan cats. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 22:31, May 31, 2015 (UTC) (Willowstar is so pissed XD) "Nothing more?!?!?!?" Willowstar shrieked. "You're almost asking for a war! Think about it. We could meet every moon and share news. Our Clans could get to know each other. It would allow us to join together when trouble rises. It would give one of us a place to stay in case we're driven out of our camps." She paused to catch her breath. For StarClan's sake, they're treating me like a rogue! (Sorry guys, this is the response to earlier actions.) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:53, May 31, 2015 (UTC) (meanwhile, back at the ScorchClan camp, there is more havoc going on xD) Copperdusk stood by the warrior's den. If Hiddenshade didn't want to talk about this 'Sweetcloud', she was okay with that. Meanwhile, Frozenstream lashed his tail, irritated due to all this fighting that had been going on recently. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:03, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar flattenend his ears, his vision clouded with blood. For a distant moment, he was blind, unable to see anything but blood. StarClan.. what's happening? ''Unable to see or hear anything around him, evil laughs slashed through his mind, leaving him in a terrified yowl. ".." He stiffened, regaining his sight and looking at Willowstar in front of him. "I'll.. i'll think about it. In the meantime, go back to your own camp, I'm sure there's well enough there to do." Flamestar22 23:21, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Bluepaw retreated into the apprentices' den, deciding not to interfere. Copperdusk, meanwhile, started to groom her dark ginger pelt. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 02:46, June 1, 2015 (UTC) (how's this?)Cloudflight let out a purr. Marina sat up, feeling her leg. It was starting to heal. [[User Talk:Racerbird|''LA''S'E''R]] ''TAG'' 18:47, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Redfur stared at Marina oddly, waiting for her to reply to his question. Flamestar22 20:43, June 1, 2015 (UTC) (ooooh idea) Silverpaw stalked out of camp, continuing to be bored. She padded all the way to the border, not stopping. I need a break, for StarClan's sake... She continued until she reached the edge, and she sat down for a while, digging her claws into the soil. Dusk narrowed his blue eyes as he saw a gray she-cat with white patches on the FlameClan side of the border. A Clan cat! he thought, delighted. I've never seen one before! His father, Titan, had said that he had Clan ancestors, and that one of his sisters - the one he was named after - was a FlameClan warrior. He crept out from his hiding place, and asked: "Who are you?" Silverpaw jumped as she heard a noise, and she turned to see that a dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes - a striking resemblance to Copperdusk, the gray apprentice thought - step out of the bushes. She rose to her paws, and hissed defiantly at this intruder. "What are you doing here?" Silverpaw asked, unsheathing her claws. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:36, June 2, 2015 (UTC) (This storm of silver hasn't had kits since the first archive and she was heavily pregnant by then so…) Silverstorm walked up to her mate. "Wrenflight," she breathed. "Congrats on being the father to my kits." Wrenflight looked confused. "You…you mean you're expecting kits again?!?" The silver shecat nodded. "They'll be beautiful, just like you." The shecat flicked her tail to her slightly swollen belly. "It may just seem like I'm putting on weight, but I know they're in there." The couple silently slipped out of camp, tails twinning with the grasp of Silverstorm's kits. (Who wants 'em? I plan for her to have three…) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 02:29, June 3, 2015 (UTC) (I might have one...? Give me some time to think about it. However, if others want them more, I don't mind. :3) Dusk tilted his head. "I never thought a Clan cat would be this hostile," he mewed. "Don't you know that all cats don't attack you?" Silverpaw hissed at Dusk's reply. "Of course I do, rogue! Only DarkClan attacks FlameClan! Everybody knows that!" At the mention of DarkClan, Dusk shivered. His father had told him that one of his sisters had joined DarkClan... but she had died since, he'd said - Titan claimed that he'd seen the cat's body after all. "Of course I knew that," he hissed back at Silverpaw. "My father had a sister, who used to be a Spike... but she got killed by a FlameClan cat, as my father thinks." The ginger tom lapped one paw and brought it over one large ear. "By the way... what's your name?" -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:29, June 3, 2015 (UTC) (I don't really care who gets them, but I'm not quite sure I'll take one myself, since I have Streamy and the kits of hers that I rp in the apprentices…) Stormwillow watched Silverstorm and Wrenflight. That's good, Silverstorm's kits are already great warriors. I wonder how many she'll have… Meanwhile Willowstar gazed around the camp, her eyes eventually landing on Stormwillow. "Stormwillow!" She ran up to the silver tabby shecat and both of them dipped their heads. "Willow," Stormwillow murmured. "It's good to see you again." Willowstar dipped her head. "Thanks, but it's Willowstar now." (Reunion megahappyending) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 11:14, June 3, 2015 (UTC) (hoping this doesn't cause lag)Cloudflight waited for Duskwhisper to say something. Humans are mostly Water. Cats are mostly Awesome! 18:51, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe nudged his sister, Wolfclaw quietly. "So, when are you going to tell Redfur you like him?" Cocking his head, Firestripe patiently awaited his sisters' answer. Patches walked past Willowstar, blinking blankly. "Uhhh, Willowstar, is it..? Err, could I ask you something?" Flamestar22 20:06, June 3, 2015 (UTC) (Forget to tell you guys, I have exams this week, so will be pretty inactive. Please spread the word to trotc wiki as well!) Duskwhipser let out a soft purr before nuzzling Cloudflight's chin. "You're so sweet..."Silverstar' 20:44, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight purred. "You too." Humans are mostly Water. Cats are mostly Awesome! 21:23, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Mintkit squirmed in Cardinalblaze's paws. "Mom! Momma! I- I can't see!!" Flamestar22 21:43, June 3, 2015 (UTC) (Real quick: Who wants Silver's kits? (Yes, she is a queen again)) "What is it?" Willowstar asked the tom as Stormwillow dipped her head. "Don't know," Wolfclaw sighed. "I think I heard that our mother is having kits again…" In the outer reaches of StarClan, Falconfeather watched the Clan below, eyeing Silverstorm. Treekit and Ashpaw seemed to treat her like their mother, purring as she stood over them. Falconfeather shook as her vision drifted to her lost and bleeding great grandkit, Falconpaw. ''Poor thing. She's hurt... When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:56, June 3, 2015 (UTC) (You really shouldn't have a character get pregnant unless you're going to roleplay a kit, and there's definent kit-owners. There's already tons of kits and apprentices.) Stormrage sat in the center of camp, staring up at the starry sky with blue eyes full of wonder. Were his ancestors watching him? Cardianlblaze often spoke of her father, Owlscream, and how he never got to meet him and his littermates.Silverstar 03:12, June 4, 2015 (UTC) (I could have them if that is ok...) Arcticwing picked a piece of prey off the pile and settled down to eat it. -☽Sunstream ✼ Ruler of the Night☾ 05:09, June 4, 2015 (UTC) (Just saying, Stormver, but Whiskers has a fair point. ^^ And Sunstream, I don't think that you should have all of them - but that's just my opinion.) "Silverpaw." Shooting a sharp reply back at the young rogue, Silverpaw lashed her gray-and-white tail. "And why do you ask...?" Dusk shrugged. "I don't know..." he murmured, shaking out his dark ginger fur. "I'm just... not a cat to meddle with borders, however I do have an interest in your type." -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:11, June 4, 2015 (UTC) (Uh. Cardinalblaze needs to reply to Mintkit. Also, please dont have her expecting, I was going to make her awartior; Plus, we're in no need of more kits). Flamestar22 10:36, June 4, 2015 (UTC) (No, SilverSTORM. Besides, I have other plans...>:3 Also, Patches needs to respond to Willowstar and Firestripe needs to respond to his sister.) Stormwillow sighed and walked over to Streampaw, who proceeded to ask, "I wonder when my kits and I will become warriors?" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:48, June 4, 2015 (UTC) "Well, just trying to be protective," Wolfkit scoffed, his shoulders slumped. Lilykit nodded and gazed up at the celing of the Nursrey dully, letting out a heavy sigh. "Get back in your nest before mom wakes up. I don't want her to think you're hurt or injured." The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 20:07, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Marina yawned, and tried to stand on her leg. She nearly screeched at the pain that was burning from it. Ignoring the burn, she limped along to the medicine den. Humans are mostly Water. Cats are mostly Awesome! 20:11, June 4, 2015 (UTC) (Please. Respond. To. Mintkit. Err, I do not see a post of a reply to Patches. And please do not make her have kits until a long way to go, there's plenty at the Nursery right now. Wait until all kits become warriors and or half-apprenticed). Firestripe stayed silent, and only looked at the half-blooded night. "Really? Our mother is expecting again?" Flamestar22 20:15, June 4, 2015 (UTC) (..) "I'm not a kit!" Lilykit squealed, sticking her tongue out at her brother. Wolfkit shook his head slowly. "But you are ''just a kit." Lilykit let out a quiet hiss and turned away from her brother. ''Just because he's the oldest doesn't mean he gets to boss everyone around! ''The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 20:17, June 4, 2015 (UTC) (She did respond to Patches; he said that he needed to talk to her and she said what is it. It was said already…) Wolfclaw glanced at her brother. "Yea, I think so." She turned her head to the sky, watching the moon. "I think that there's something else, something bigger." At that moment, in StarClan, Falconfeather narrowed her eyes and lurched foward, striking Stormwillow with a vision. The silver tabby shecat stumbled and fainted, Streampaw yowling as her mother collapsed. ''"When the storm of silver has taken her final risk, Scorch will change…" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:09, June 5, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, flock off, I already told you that I have exams. And by the way, owning more than one account is against wiki rules, you could get banned for it. Yes, I was on my kindle, I saw "Victoria" make your post.) Cardinalblaze gently nosed her kit. "I've already told you, Mintkit, you're blind, I'm sorry sweetie." I just don't know how I'll break the news to Birchstar...---- Stormrage shifted from where he sat, his eyes remaining on the stars above.Silverstar 01:24, June 5, 2015 (UTC) (Whoa, just chill out for a moment, not everyone has a picture-perfect memory. Nobody can really have perfect anything, for that matter…) Icepaw slept inside his nest, Swiftpaw next to him. In his dream, he was next to Falconpaw. Her eyes were red. Blood-red. "Falconpaw?" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 03:07, June 5, 2015 (UTC) (O-O) Arcticwing finished her prey and paddled over to the warriors den to rest a bit. -☽Sunstream ✼ Smoothies are the best remedie for a broken heart☾ 03:56, June 5, 2015 (UTC) (Whiskers is right - I saw her say that myself. Everyone has a life outside the wiki, Flame - I'll be on more now that I've finished a butt of an assignment that I took five hours to fix up feedback on... -.- Also, Flame, please stop changing the br things, they do the same thing my way... -.-) Silverpaw hissed at Dusk. "You wish!" she spat, lashing her tail. She sat down, brushing a gray paw over her ear. Feeling calmer now that she had raged at this rogue, she asked: "And you?" Dusk nodded. "My name is Dusk," he mewed, twitching his tail. Meanwhile, back at the FlameClan camp, Bluepaw, Frozenstream, and Copperdusk were sleeping in their respective dens. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:11, June 5, 2015 (UTC) (With Victoroia, all I did was just make a backup account to make everyone see a new user. I just wanted to have another account where I could put other things.. I'll just delete it. I just will never use that account anymore... ) Flamestar22 10:50, June 5, 2015 (UTC) (Backup accounts (also known as 'sockpuppets') are only accounts to just be there in case your account gets hacked. Please don't add one unless you have been hacked…I'm consiering just doing a redirect and just make my account under my nickname. Now that you can do, because I've seen it on Warriors Fanfiction.) Stormwillow remained in her position on the ground and Willowstar repeated, "Yes, what do you need to ask me?" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 11:51, June 5, 2015 (UTC) (Plus, I made that account for a friend along time ago, and they stopped using it..) Flamestar22 15:57, June 5, 2015 (UTC) (Regardless of that, you shouldn't be using it, okay? It's breaking the rules over the whole Wiki community. People have had their accounts blocked because of it - what Stormver and Whiskers have been saying is all true.) Silverpaw grimaced. She could swear that this tom was related to Copperdusk - but she kept her mouth shut. "So you're a rogue that lives around this area? Dusk nodded. "Yes, yes... my parents grew up around this area, too, as well as their families." -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 22:21, June 5, 2015 (UTC) (I already said I'm not going to use it..) Patches held an uneasy gaze towards Willowstar. "Your past leader.. I believe I can help you." Mintkit squirmed around. "Blind? I'm useless!" Flamestar22 22:53, June 5, 2015 (UTC) (Well then, you might as well take all her characters out of the 'FlameClan Cats' as well as any other cats they have name, if you're not going to use them anymore. On a lighter note, new sig. :D) Bluepaw woke up from his sleep in the apprentice's den. Shaking out his blue-gray fur, he left the den, and he sat outside it as he started to groom his sleek pelt. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:09, June 5, 2015 (UTC) (And right when I was about to start my new one! and I'm exhausted.) "Why would I need to know of the past leader of ScorchClan?" Willowstar spat. "I don't need to know and I need to get back to my Clan!" Streampaw sighed as Stormwillow woke up. "Let's ask Birchstar when I can become a warrior. I'm pretty sure that I can become a warrior as well as my kits." Icepaw twisted in his nest as Falconpaw struck him in his dream. Blood was everywhere. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:21, June 6, 2015 (UTC) (just saying Stormver but I don't really think Streampaw's kits should become warriors yet - however, I think that Streampaw herself is okay. c:) Silverpaw nodded slowly. "Wellllll... Dusk...?" she mewed awkwardly not really knowing how to explain it. "I'll see you around okay?" Dusk nodded in agreement. "Same place, in about a quarter-moon?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:33, June 6, 2015 (UTC) (Light of day, Stormwillow will be proud. By the way, I think that Night and Sparrow were never made warriors and their owner is inactive…should we just let them be NPCs or should I take them?) A silent scream emerged from Icepaw as he died in his dream with Falconpaw pushing on his neck, breaking it like she had broken her brother's. "Stop!" Ashpaw from StarClan threw his sister off, letting out a snarl as he protected Icepaw. "Shh, Icepaw, she's gone." Ashpaw pressed himself to his relative's flank. "Icepaw?" The white tom jolted back awake. "Thanks, Ashpaw." Gray fur flashed by and two words tickled Icepaw's ears and made his eyes water with their fragile shape, "You're welcome." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 03:03, June 6, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, their owner is inactive, and they are at least two moons overdue. Ask Flame about getting them back, I'd say - if you're up to having them.) Silverpaw nodded, mewing "Bye!" as she left. Dusk turned around and trailed away, trying to find his father. Meanwhile, Frozenstream was caught in another dream. The black-and-white tom and the white she-cat he had seen before were back, and glaring at him sadly once more. "Frozenstream..." one of them breathed softly. Frozenstream stiffened. "...Yes?" he asked. He didn't know these cats - he'd only see them in visions. The black-and-white tom - Swift, Frozenstream remembered - padded up to him. "You know our names..." he murmured, "and us in the sky know yours. We feel it is time to finally admit something that we should've done before..." Swift inhaled sharply. Frozenstream narrowed his icy blue eyes, and tilted his head. "And what is that?" he asked. Swift took another shuddering breath, and then he turned his blue gaze towards Frozenstream. "Frozenstream... we're your parents." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:49, June 6, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, I'm up for it. I just needed to slow down for a bit earlier, but I'm okay now. Look, now I have nine characters in FC!) Nightpaw and Sparrowpaw walked up to their sister. "Come on, Streampaw," Sparrowpaw murmured. "Let's go ask if we can all be warriors!" Streampaw nodded and the trio started towards Birchstar, tails held high and eafs pricked as Nightpaw stepped forward and asked, "Birchstar, are we all ready to be warriors? Sparrowpaw and I have been waiting for a while, and Streampaw should be made one too." At that moment Sparrowpaw pressed against her sister, purring. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 13:10, June 6, 2015 (UTC) (You may take them back, as long as the owner is inactive. Until the owner returns and gives you full permission, you may rp with them.) Birchstar let out a heavy, depressed sigh. "Yes, you are. You two and Streampaw. I'll get your ceremonies ready." Flamestar22 13:12, June 6, 2015 (UTC) (Hoorah.) Streampaw and Sparrowpaw pressed together gently, Nightpaw gasping, "Thanks!" He turned and hissed playfully at his sisters before leaping on them, and soon the trio wrestled with one another. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 14:05, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze let out a sad sigh, gently licking Mintkit's head. "Yes dear, you are blind, but you are most certainly not useless. There's still plenty of things you can do, you can still be a warrior, maybe even a Medicine Cat."---- Phoenixkit sqiurmed besided Mintkit. "C'mon sis, I can still show you around camp!"Silverstar 16:29, June 6, 2015 (UTC) (From now on, I'm only rping if my characters have been spoken to) Mintkit sighed at the inky black darkness all in front of her. How was she supposed to do anything!? ''"Why show me if I can't even see.." She murmered. Flamestar22 16:33, June 6, 2015 (UTC) "You can feel," Phoenxkit began, gently nibbling on his sister's tail tip. "You can hear," he added in a louder voice, continuing on a moment later, "you can smell and taste as well." The blood-colored tomkit finished, puffing out his chest proudly.'Silverstar' 16:38, June 6, 2015 (UTC) "But I'm blind as a bat!" She growled, whipping her tail around. "How can I learn when I'm an apprentice? How can I fight in battles? I won't ever be able to!" Flamestar22 16:41, June 6, 2015 (UTC "Did I not just tell you you have four other senses?" Phoenixkit replied flatly with an annoyed groan, only to be shut up by his mother. "Mintkit, you can still learn. You don't need your eyes to scent a mouse, you don't need your eyes to give another warrior a good cuff, there are plenty of things your eyes aren't needed for."'Silverstar' 16:52, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Mintkit sighed, not feeling comforted by her mothers' words. "Fine. Where do you want to go first, Phoenixkit?" Flamestar22 16:54, June 6, 2015 (UTC Phoenixkit's eyes brightened. "Let's go to daddy's den! I bet he'll be happy to see us!" He bounced, nudging his sister to her paws before lying his tail on her shoulders to guide her.'Silverstar' 16:57, June 6, 2015 (UTC) "Okay," Mintkit meowed, nodding to Phoenixkit before steadily following him. Flamestar22 17:00, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixkit poked his nose into his father's den. "Daddy? It's me, Phoenixkit and Mintkit! We're both our of the nursery for the first time!" He proudly decleared.---- Frostleaf paced inside her den, looking quite frantic. She'd have to announce the prophecy soon. ''The storm is coming...Silverstar 17:03, June 6, 2015 (UTC) "Congratulations!" Birchstar purred, licking both of his kits proudly. "It'll soon be time for both of you to be apprentices!" Flamestar22 17:15, June 6, 2015 (UTC "Yeah, in like, four moons." Phoenixkit grumbled in disappiontment, flattening his ears. "Well, see ya daddy, we're going to explore more!" By this, he meant leave camp. Mintkit would follow him anywhere and couldn't see, so she couldn't tattle. A perfect oppertunity. Leaving the den, Phoenixkit guided his sister out of camp. "Now, to the warrior's den!"Silverstar 17:18, June 6, 2015 (UTC) (Uh-oh xD) Mintkit shook nervously. "Aren't we supposed to not ''go in there?" Flamestar22 17:19, June 6, 2015 (UTC "Pffft, we can go in there, Mintkit, we're royalty! Our dad's leader for StarClan's sake!" Phoenixkit responded with a roll of his eyes, continuing to guide his sister as he walked deeper into the woods. A fox then stood before him, growling angrily. "Uh, uh..." The tomkit shook in fear, his eyes round. "...Th-That's just an angry warrior sis, just a very angry warrior....!"'Silverstar' 17:21, June 6, 2015 (UTC) "What's going on??" Mintkit questioned, shaking scaredly. "What's happening!?" Flamestar22 17:24, June 6, 2015 (UTC "J-Just an unhappy warrior, that's-" Before he could finish, the fox charged. "H-Heellllppp!"'Silverstar' 17:27, June 6, 2015 (UTC) "Should we run?" Mintkit asked. Birchstar heard the loud screams of cats outside camp, and charged to the border. Flamestar22 17:30, June 6, 2015 (UTC "YES, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!!" Phoenixkit screamed before fleeing.'Silverstar' 17:31, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Mintkit blindly ran after her brother, no notice of where she was going. "I can't see!" She cried. Birchstar leapt quickly into the forest, whipping his head around to see the fox. Quickly attacking it, he drew his claws across its flank. "Run, now!" Flamestar22 17:46, June 6, 2015 (UTC (We should probably speed this up a bit, we're posting a lot) Phoenixkit skidded to a halt, grabbing his sister by the scruff before racing back to camp, his tail between his powerful legs.'Silverstar' 17:50, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar fought off the fox, but lost a life to extreme blood loss. Wandering back to camp dizzily, he watched his tow kits. "What were you two thinking!? That fox could've killed you!" Flamestar22 17:52, June 6, 2015 (UTC) "I-I...!" Phoenixkit began, his eyes round with pain and fear as he gazed up at his father innocently, his tail still tucked between his legs. "...I wanted to be brave, I wanna be out of camp like the warriors, like you!"'Silverstar' 17:55, June 6, 2015 (UTC) "You're much to young!" Birchstar growled, his ears flattening. "Both of you," He coughed, "Get in the Nursery, now." Flamestar22 17:57, June 6, 2015 (UTC) With a growl, Pheonixkit stomped back into the nursery to be scolded by his mother.'Silverstar' 18:00, June 6, 2015 (UTC) (Birch has 5 lives now) Mintkit cuddled next to her mother, frightenend thay she almost had died. Flamestar22 18:02, June 6, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, he could always step down and give up the rest of his lives, and keep one to live on as a warrior?) Frostleaf, deciding it was time to announce the prophecy, prowled over to Birchstar. "Birchstar, I must make an important announcement."'Silverstar' 18:04, June 6, 2015 (UTC) "Go ahead," Birchstar meowed, flattening his ears. His lives were running out fast, and he was becoming very stressed due to everything he had to manage. Flamestar22 18:09, June 6, 2015 (UTC Frostleaf stepped onto the Lava Rock, calling for her Clan mate's attention. "Today I shall reveal a prophecy I have been keeping secret for quite some time now. After much thought, I have decided it is about leadership and a battle. I don't know who's going to be leader, but that's all I know." The medicine cat paused, her gaze falling onto the handsome Hiddenshade before continuing, "''A storm is coming, and from the trees and flames, the shade shall rise. The Falling stars will fall, the Clan shall suffer, but the storm is coming and shall bring them to light."Silverstar 18:16, June 6, 2015 (UTC) (Thanks for adding that in xD) Birchstar nodded at Frostleaf, awaiting for her to step off the Lava Rock so he could adress three new warrior names. Flamestar22 18:22, June 6, 2015 (UTC) (ooo it's time) Streampaw, Nightpaw and Sparrowpaw stood proudly at the foot of the Lava Rock, wating for their warrior ceremonies. Stormwillow watched her kits proudly, choking on a cry of anguish as she recalled Falconpaw's exile. StarClan, why did you do this to my kit?!? A silent reply came, feeling like wind. We couldn't change it. The Dark Forest has her. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 20:35, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar hopped up onto the Lava Rock, staring proudly down at his Clanmates. "Sparrowpaw, Nightpaw, and Streampaw, please step forward." He began, beckoning them to come forward with motion of his tail. "Today, you will recieve your warrior names. Your mentors have all trained you well, and I expect that you will serve the Clan fully. Sparrowpaw, your new name will be Sparrowfrost. Nightpaw, yours will be Nightstripe. And finally - Streampaw, after one of the longest waits an apprentice has ever had, your new name will be Streamwing. May StarClan watch over you." Flamestar22 21:00, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Sparrowfrost and Nightstripe purred, but Streamwing seemed the happiest of all. The blue gray shecat was staring at the sky, shaking happily. Stormwillow ran over to them. "Oh, my darlings, I thought you would never make it!" The family pressed together for a moment. "Stream...wing?" Swiftpaw asked, walking up to her mother. "You changed names?" Streamwing licked her kit's head. "Yes, and you will too when you become a warrior." Swiftpaw gasped in surprise. "Y-You just became a warrior?!? That's so cool, mama!" (Aww I love Swifty (that's her nickname)) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:21, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Back in his dream, Frozenstream was in disbelief. "What?" he hissed at Swift. "I was Clanborn! I don't believe you! You can't be my parents!!!" Meanwhile, Bluepaw cheered as his mother received her warrior name at last, while Silverpaw staggered into camp just as Birchstar was announcing the warrior names. "What's going on...?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:26, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar leapt off the Lava Rock, nodding to the new Warriors before heading into his den. Maybe I should step down as leader..''He thought, letting out a heavy sigh. ''Afterall, I can't go on with this leadership thing much longer.. ''Meanwhile, Redfur knelt down beside Silverpaw. "Sparrowpaw, Nightpaw and Streampaw have just recieved their warrior names." Flamestar22 21:28, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Silverpaw jumped. "My mother's a warrior...!" she squealed. "Thanks, Redfur!" The gray-and-white apprentice bounded up to her mother as she spotted her, and asked: "Hiiii, I missed the ceremony... sorry! But what's your warrior name??" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:32, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Redfur smiled at Silverpaws' bold expression. "It's Streamwing," He cut in, pricking his ears. Flamestar22 21:37, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Bluepaw padded up to Redfur. "It's a nice name, isn't it?" he asked the tom, while Silverpaw continued to pester her mother. "Although I don't know if Silverpaw will pay attention to you..." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:48, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame gazed up at her father as murmurs rippled through the crowd. Who would this new leader be? Did Birchstar have to step down? "It's gotta be Hiddenshade, that's the only thing that makes sense. Hiddenshade's gotta be leader to save us!" Save us from what? Are we going to die?" "No, he's going to save us, save us as leader!" Scarletflame shifted uncomfortably as her Clanmates continued to converse about the prophecy.---- Meanwhile, in the nursery, Phoenixkit's eyes brightened. The prophecy, it was about him! Phoenixes were fire birds, and birds live in trees! He was going to rise up to be leader! (And his evilness begins...Soon, when Stormstar is Stormstar. :P)'Silverstar' 22:00, June 6, 2015 (UTC) (I really don't know about this whole 'Birchstar stepping down' thing.. Can't we just make him lose more lives? I want him to live and die honorably). Flamestar22 22:04, June 6, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, he can lose them, it was simply a suggestion. He doesn't need to die, he can step down when he only has one more life, so he can spend it with his mate, kits, and loved ones. That sounds pretty honorable to me) Hiddenshade gazed around in confusion.'Silverstar' 22:08, June 6, 2015 (UTC) (Okay. We need ideas for four more life-losses) Flamestar22 22:09, June 6, 2015 (UTC) (I'm back, going to have S'mores in a moment though, so let's get this started) Birchstar, after the meeting, exited camp to clear his head. What could the prophecy possibly mean? ''I need time to think...'Silverstar' 22:51, June 6, 2015 (UTC) (SLOW DOWN, I'm really mad right now. Congrats guys, I'm thinking about leaving. There's about an 80% chance that I will leave the next time this happens.) "Silverpaw, it's Streamwing now," the blue gray shecat murmured. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:16, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage shifted uncomfortably as Frostleaf's gaze settled onto him. Little does he know, he's the future leader, the cat who will save our clan.Silverstar 23:24, June 6, 2015 (UTC) "Cool!" Silverpaw mewed happily, dancing around Streamwing. Bluepaw padded up to his mother,scowling at Silverpaw as he went past his littermate. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:49, June 6, 2015 (UTC) (Just letting you all know, I'm letting Whiskers take over Birchstar until he is on his last life) Flamestar22 23:55, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Shifting, Hiddenshade awkwardly walked away and acted like nothing happened, though cats continued to stare at him. Clearing his throat, the deputy raised his muzzle, "Stormrage, Stormwillow, Redfur, and Copperdusk, please check our borders."Silverstar 01:06, June 7, 2015 (UTC) (Frozenstream's asleep in the warriors' den, so if he's going to go on the patrol someone will need to wake him up.) Swift shot a sad look at Frozenstream. "I'm sorry," he mewed again, softer this time. "We had no choice... Your mother, Snow, had no milk to feed you and you sister, so we -" "Wait." Frozenstream interrupted Swift - his father with a twitch of his tail. "I have a sister?" Swift nodded. "Yes... She does reside around this area - not in FlameClan - but I assure you that you have seen her once before." Swift cleared his throat before continuing: "Snow had no milk to feed you, so we separated you and your sister, and abandoned you in two different places. And now... you must find each other once more." (does someone mind posting on DarkClan, btw?) -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:22, June 7, 2015 (UTC) (I'll go post there, and changed to Copper) Stormrage pricked his ears as his name was called.Silverstar 01:26, June 7, 2015 (UTC) As Hiddenshade called her name, Copperdusk shook out her fur. Let's do this, she thought, as she padded forward to join the patrol. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:41, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Redfur pricked his ears as the deputy called his name. Rising to his paws, he padded over to join the patrol of cats. (Shall a death of Birch begin? No tornado, though, ok?) Flamestar22 01:50, June 7, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, he's already out of camp to clear his thoughts) Phoenixkit continued to beam. He would be leader, he was sure of it!Silverstar 01:54, June 7, 2015 (UTC) (Okay) Blossomstripe quietly groomed her fur outside the Warriors Den. Flamestar22 01:56, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream gulped. Now who would this cat be.... he thought, glaring up in the direction of his father and mother - but the two cats had disappeared, and the white tom found himself falling. He then woke up in the warriors' den, blinking. I need to find that cat! he thought, as he padded out, Meanwhile, Copperdusk acknowledged Redfur with a nod as he joined her. Now only Stormrage and Stormwillow had to come. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 03:39, June 7, 2015 (UTC) "I'm coming!" Stormwillow called as Streamwing slipped inside tge warriors' den. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 03:51, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream hurtled quickly out of the camp, while Copperdusk stared as she saw the white tom rush out. What is he doing...? -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:04, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing yelped in surprise as her mate ran out of camp. "Frozenstream!" Meanwhile, Silverstorm suddenly froze (she needs to have her incidenttttt). Across camp, Wolfclaw gnawed on a mouse. Stormwillow gripped the ground with her claws, feeling her heart sink. I don't know what it feels like to wake up and feel happy anymore. Everyone else is so lucky, but I've never had a mate who would help me during my darkest times. Hailwhisper got me angered to know that he was related to Creekshine, and Wrenflight tappered off quickly. Birchstar and Cardinalblaze have the greatest future, no kits killing their siblings… She took a glance at Copperdusk, wondering how the sunset-colored shecat would feel with her past. Memories flashed past Stormwillow's mind, each one she found herself reliving it. Slash trying to kill me…Sky killing him…Starvation from getting attacked…isolation, where I could have gotten really sick…my near death experience when DarkClan attacked…my insanity…memories, leave me alone! StarClan help me! (ooo idea: Flamestar tells her of something great…Willow and Storm's epic quest hint hint) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:32, June 8, 2015 (UTC) (Haha, no kits killing their siblings? That's yet to come :) Also, how would she exactly do that? I'm not exactly sure of the whole quest..) Flamestar22 02:12, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream whipped around to see his mate. "I need to do something alone," he whispered frantically. "I'm not hurting any of you guys - I promise." With that, the white tom turned and bounded away again. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:24, June 8, 2015 (UTC) (You know how the majority of my cays are related? I have an idea >:3 See the connection between Stormwillow and Willowstar? I have plans for those two…big family quest >:3) Willowstar left the camp. Silverstorm's lungs burned, and she collapsed onto the ground. Stormwilow sat down, awaiting for the patrol to start. Nightstripe and Sparrowfrost wrestled with each other, and Swiftpaw was outside of camp, hunting with Wrenflight. (I need everyone's opinion on this: Who should die sooner (I mean, they're both kinda old anyway) Silver or Wren? Not yet, of course, but when the time comes...) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 11:53, June 8, 2015 (UTC) (I think Wrenflight should die trying to save Silverstorm from whatever, and Silverstorm can die of blood loss? And yes, I can do that, but who should Flamestar prophocize it to?) Flamestar22 12:05, June 8, 2015 (UTC) (When the Stars attack; that'll be a good time for them to die. It'll be good for the prophecy to go to Willowstar, since she won't know who it is)When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:36, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage approached his fellow patrolees. "Alright, let's head out. Everyone's here, correct?" The dark blue-gray tabby tomcat asked with a slight incline of his head.---- Hiddenshade nodded when Stormrage finally joined the patrol he assigned him to, then turning away to look for someone to talk with.Silverstar 22:29, June 8, 2015 (UTC) (Okay. And don't forget about Birchstar, Whiskers). Redfur nodded to Stormrage slowly. "I'm here." Flamestar22 23:20, June 8, 2015 (UTC) "Yep, I'm here," Stormwillow murmured, standing up slowly. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:24, June 8, 2015 (UTC) (I know, he's out of camp...) Stormrage gave his patrol a curt nod. "Alright, let's head out then." He meowed, turning and making his way out of camp, his tail held high and blue eyes bright.---- Birchstar continued to stroll out of camp.Silverstar 23:32, June 8, 2015 (UTC) (We need to speed it up, though) Redfur followed Stormrage with his head hewld high, his bright red pelt revealing hunger and exhaustion. Flamestar22 23:55, June 8, 2015 (UTC) (alright then, post with Shadowpelt...) Birchstar paused as he scented something, near the edge of his territory.Silverstar 23:59, June 8, 2015 (UTC) (Alright, but don't forget about the other life losses too) Shadowpelt stepped out from behind Birchstar. "Hello, father," He meowed, an evil, distant smirk on his face. Flamestar22 00:01, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar flattened his ears, looking ready to fight, yet his eyes revealed pain. Why? Why was his son like this? A Dark Forest trainee... "Shadowpelt...What are you doing here?" The leader asked his offspring hesitantly with a small frown, trying to force his hackles flat. I smell trouble...Silverstar 00:05, June 9, 2015 (UTC (Which life-loosing thing shall happen next? (If it's the earthquake I know what to do)) Stormwillow followed behind Stormrage and Redfur, her feelingless paw dragging on the ground. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:06, June 9, 2015 (UTC) "I've come to pay a little visit to my family," He snarled, his eyes dark and cold. Unsheathing his claws, he moved towards his father with a smirk. This is for you, Falconstripe!!! Flamestar22 00:10, June 9, 2015 (UTC (They earthquake will probably be one of the last events, depending on how long everything takes. It'll add more distress to the Clan and the new Clan leader. Drama, yaaay.) Birchstar let out a warning growl, lowering himself to the ground before unsheathing his claws. "Son, have you gone mad?! I'm your father!" He protested in a hiss.Silverstar 00:14, June 9, 2015 (UTC) "You never acted like one," Shadowpelt growled, launching himself onto Birchstar and digging his claws into his flank. "You never gave me anything! You never cared! Instead of looking after me, you always gave Stormrage everything!" Flamestar22 00:20, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay